War's Light
by Romamama
Summary: War needs light, but light doesn't need war, and that's exactly what's keeping me from expressing my love to my love. I know the limitations of my being. I guess…there's no helping it, even the strongest of gods fall most ungracefully for the weakest of things. AresxApollo Warning: BL content


**A/N: My first take in fanfiction for Greek Mythology. I'm in love with Ares, that is all. Reviews?**

Warning: BL, Shounen-ai themes, inaccuracy, AresxApollo, ApolloxAres, Cursing etc.+

* * *

**War's Light 1: Ares**

**(AresxApollo)**

I have a lot of things I hate. I hate cowards, I hate rowdy soldiers, I hate Athena, I hate Aphrodite's ugly husband, I hate physical pain, I hate my parents, I hate those damned peace makers who keep bad mouthing me here and there whenever they have the chance, but most of all I hate love. L-O-V-E…that stupid emotion, feeling, thing, state of mind, whatever you can classify it- I hate it. What makes my life even shittier is that everyone in Olympus and all the other deities in this damned world seem to be fascinated with feeling and spreading this so called 'love'. Love is stupid and I'd rather much pick lust over it.

I like lust better because it isn't so pure as to make me want to puke. Lust is a fleeting feeling, it is a beautiful feeling of intoxication and craziness but you only feel it for a time, only for a moment will it make you lose yourself, no more than a moment, while love…love is just damned. For example; how long has it been since my father Zeus and my mother Hera was wed? How long has it been since my mother has been helplessly in love with my father who feels nothing for her? Love is a poison and it has absolutely no cure. Do you really think that the strong willed Hera would stay and hold herself back with a man with countless affairs here and there if she didn't really love him? Would damned Hephaestus take his wife back if the only thing that's keeping him with her is her beauty? The mortal world has countless beauties around and they wouldn't even dare look at another man if it is what a god such as him would want, but he took her back and obviously he loves Aphrodite more that she'll ever love him. Why would my son Eros go through so much pains to oppose his mother for his wife, a mere mortal woman who is just only slightly more beautiful that everyone else? Why would I hate love so much if I haven't been suffering with it's poisonous effects for centuries and centuries beyond?

Yes, I, Ares am in love, and I hate every sing bit of the feeling that it gives me and puts me through. I HATE IT so much. I hate love so much that even the thought of it makes me sick, weak and disgusted all over. Love makes me infinitely, miserable.

I hated love so much that even the uncaring Aphrodite was bothered by it. She was most probably bored at that time, but more than that I believe she was saddened by the fact that a god could so much hate something that was the very definition of her. I think she was also just that conceited, but it's okay, I don't hate her. I could even probably call her my best friend if she'd say okay to that. Maybe 'friends with benefits' or whatever term those demi-gods were using to describe their own affairs. She is the only person aside from myself who knows who is the person that I love. It's ironic really how those stupid people think I am in love with Aphrodite; that's definitely bullshit. Sure she's beautiful and she makes me hot and hungry for her whenever she does her best to seduce me but I confess that never have I seen her as someone I would want to hold night and day for eternity. Why? Because the person that I love is someone I should not want and someone I would never admit that I want. Well I'm a god sp I'll probably life forever, and eternity is longer that how long 'never' lasts, but I will try my best for him to never find out. Though it is true that sometimes I just want to kiss Aphrodite, to hold her and feel her touch and that's just that. Whenever we go through nights together, as we stare at each other with lust driven eyes, passionate moans and ecstatic kisses, Aphrodite knows that it isn't her that I see and she doesn't give a single care to that because everything happening at that moment is just the working of good old lust. There is no love involved in our relationship and we already drew that line long before. She was love and I was war and I do not care what you might say, but for me there is no love in war or war in love, but in retrospect to that, I, Ares and the embodiment of war always needs the light.

I love the light.

War needs light, but light doesn't need war, and that's exactly what's keeping me from expressing my love to my love. I know the limitations of my being. I know that I am not even in the field of vision of my dear Apollo and I'm too conceited to give him or anyone the satisfaction of knowing this. Only Aphrodite knows of this secret, she forced herself into this mess that I call my love life; the worst aspect of my life.

Maybe…had I not loved Apollo, if I had loved someone else love would not be something that I despise. I guess…there's no helping it, even the strongest of gods fall most ungracefully for the weakest of things.

I still hate love.

I hate how real love never ends.


End file.
